hackslashminefandomcom-20200214-history
Mage
'Overview' The magic-wielding Class in Hack/Mine. Specializes in spells and wands, starting with a Wand of Firebolt. Mages are powerful magic wielders. Cackling maniacally as they teleport and douse their enemies with fire and lightning is not unheard of. Press K for spell upgrades. Abilities There is only one way of building mages. Stack Intelligence like there's no tomorrow, while putting a few points into Wisdom when you're running out of mana too quickly until you find a wand that regains mana. For abilities, the obvious choice would be to spec into the flame breath ability. With a mana steal wand, you would be pretty much unstoppable and the fact flame breath has passive knockback really helps. However, you might have a bit of trouble with skeletons as you're required to run up to them first as the range of flame breath is too short. Before you get this ability, you should focus on charged bolts as it is your only aoe before you get flame breath. Another option that is equally, if not more so, viable is charged bolts build, because every 2 points put into charged bolts adds an extra projectile. It also seems to reduce the cooldown of the ability significantly. This could serve for more burst at close range and allow you to hit things from afar as well. What you would find is that as charged bolts becomes quicker to cast, holding down your right mouse button will basically cause you to shoot your charged bolts out really quickly making it work like a very mana-friendly, long-range flame breath. Lightning is an aoe ability and deals very good burst damage. The only drawback is that you might hit yourself and it's generally quite annoying as you can basically one-shot yourself if you are unlucky and your lightning bolts crit. You could be running around with 400 health and then you target the zombie in front of you and then suddenly "You're Dead" comes up. However, despite these drawbacks, it's really visual and fun, especially if you are skilled at using the ability. Also, there is a way to mitigate the damage you take from Lightning which will be discussed in the gearing section below. There is a strategy to putting points into the ability tree for lightning and flame breath which is that you only put 1 point into the prerequisite ability and then upon achieving level 5, spam the rest of your points into the skill of your choice. You should have a point in mage cannon and a point in the prerequisite ability for flame breath if you are running flame breath. Late-Game Gearing for Mages Gearing for mages is quite easy. You want a wand which has a base element that is not the element of your clearing spell as it allows you to deal with slimes that resist your damage. Refer to Equipment and Loot . For stats, you want gear with omni-buffs. For what stats you want the +20s to go to, it is really up to you. The only staple +20 you want is for intelligence. Then the other 2 +20s can go to either Fortitude, Wisdom or Dexterity. So why Dexterity? Well, Dexterity gives you crit chance, defense and attack speed. Attack speed allows you to shoot faster with your wand which is really important for both Charged Bolts and Flame Breath as your wand will auto-fire projectiles when you hold down on your right mouse button. The more attack speed, the more extra damage you have. If you are a Lightning mage, I would suggest going with Fortitude and Wisdom as your last 2 +20 boosts as you don't ever want crit as you would not like to crit yourself. For your wand, you want as many different types of elemental damage as that gives you a huge increase in damage. For max rolls on elemental damage refer to the Magical Items page. You would also want a %Increased Damage modifier as the mod amplifies the weapon's damage and your damage. One Unique Item that is superb for the mage is Wirt's Other Leg, as it gives a whopping additional 300% damage to your spells which is quite frankly ridiculous. If you do only want 2 +20 boosts, then you can spec into gear modifiers. You really want +15% movement speed on all your pieces of Jewelry. For armour, you want either +100% resistances or the Turtle modifier which gives +150% increased defense and +50% durability to your gear. For your wand, you want as many different types of elemental damage as that gives you a huge increase in damage. I suggest getting an Alternative Minimum Axe which is a Unique item with +10% Life Stolen per hit and +10% Mana Stolen per hit which is really good for you as your abilities do not scale off the weapon. Lightning Build For a lightning build, you would have to forgo rings as you want x2 Blue Raspberry Ring Pop bringing your Lightning Resist up to 80% making sure you take as little damage as possible from the Lightning Spell. I would suggest running a lifesteal weapon, probably The Alternative Minimum Axe. I would also suggest the obtaining of a standard mage wand with a lot of different elemental damages attached to it or a Wirt's Other Leg if you can find one for dealing with lightning-resistant slimes. Life Steal would be especially important for a Lightning build and what is recommended is grabbing a Bastion (another Unique Item) as well for its lifesteal. Item List (Wands) Wand - 1-3 OR 3-5 Damage Yew Wand - 4-7 OR 6-9 Damage Bone Wand - 7-11 OR 9-13 Damage Burnt Wand - 10-15 OR 12-17 Damage Great Wand - 13-19 OR 15-21 Damage Arch-Wand - 16-23 OR 18-25 Damage (Holy Bolt, Ball Lightning, Fire Bolt, Cursed Bolt, Ice Bolt, and Noxious Fumes) Note that all wands have a standard version and a slightly upgraded version, the latter having both minimum and maximum damage increased by 2. Category:Classes